In order to improve energy structure and strengthen environmentally-friendly construction, large-scale wind/photovoltaic power generation bases are built successively, which has formed the operating mode of wind/photovoltaic power grid connection. Cluster and scale of wind/photovoltaic power plants have accelerated the influences on the network voltage made by instability of wind/photovoltaic power, which makes voltage fluctuate frequently and brings difficulty to cohere optimal control levels of reactive voltage. Therefore, it is significant to establish an optimal control mode of reactive voltage that adapts to large-scale wind/photovoltaic power centralized grid connection.
At present, as optimal control for reactive voltage has not considered the influences on network voltage made by large-scale wind/photovoltaic power centralized grid connection, an optimal control mode for reactive voltage that adapts to large-scale wind/photovoltaic power centralized grid connection needs to be established.